book_of_perditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fence Post Beats
Enter Bizzaro World: Solar burst wreaked havoc on the solar system, & Earth was spared. While Venus experience total devastation, it was very much like Earth until the oceans dried up, tossing Venus into a perpetual volcanic wasteland. The survivors of Venus including Lucifer went into a jealous rage. Questioning Gods will. Luci decided to corrupt Earth to eventually invade and take over. 'Grande Success: ' For thousands of years, Luci abducted tribes or manipulated entire cultures to following her, and take their place at her side on a new world in the stars. Venus had been rebuilt into a living Hell. 85 % of the surface is uninhabitable with 200 mph scorching winds in the lower atmosphere. Only one way into Venus is the Eye of the planet-wide hurricane called the Pit. Luci & her Angels/Nephilim remade Venus into a subterranean world it is today. Built off the slave labor of abducted humans. Luci was very successful in purging the humans of their history, and they loved her for it. Luci is also very successful in segregating the humans on Venus, making it harder for them to communicate & work together. 'All In: ' The last civilization brought to Venus, the people of Angkor were the fastest developing group since the Sumer Nephilim. When they decided to rebel against Luci & her Angels, their conquest was promising until Sand Dragons were released decimating their armies & flooding their realm with molten rock. This single action detoured anyone from going against the word of Satan. Luci stood on top of the Nubia caldera singing & rejoicing at the example she set for the people of Venus. 'Venti Failure: ' Slaves discovered secrets to the past in the Eye of Hades (Library). The humans began self-educating themselves after learning the Enochian dialect spoke by the Angels/Nephilim. The suppression of knowledge was over, it spread like a plague the human communities. It became impossible for Luci to force mankind to unlearn the knowledge they stole from the secret library. This leads the humans to the whereabouts of the only one who can save them, Gabriel. The Prisoner of Ikisat. 'Soapbox Revisited: ' Luci once again feels betrayed, by the very people in her mind she had saved. She doesn't take the revolt lightly. After Gabriel was freed & the fall of Tehom (Angel Territory). Luci called all her banners to North Tartarus. Surrounding the Pit with an Army that stretches to the horizon in all directions. Preparing for War with Gabriel. 'Main Event Showdown: ' During the Battle of The Pit, Gabriel and Ruak Metatron lead their Armies to North Tartarus. Luci has her Armies are ready; Angels, Nephilim, Dragons, & the last remaining loyal Humans, the Ulmec. Luci did not know that the Ulmec would betray her because they had previously learned of their ancient past and who they were. In the midst of battle, they turn on Lucifers generals and use their firepower against them, sacrificing themselves the get Gabriels people to the Pit. Luci takes matters into her own hands. Ruak (one of the oldest of all Angels that had been fighting Luci since she brought the Nephilim to Venus) draws his sword. He and Luci's swords clash, apearing to be her equal. She prevails, but Gabriel and what's left of his forces Escape to Earth with the Space Dragon.